


A Jensen Family Christmas

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, F/M, Family time, Fluffcentric, Gen, M/M, celebration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: It's Justin first Christmas as the newest addition of the Jensen family.





	1. O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Matt walked in tow behind of both his boys as they carried boxes of Christmas decorations into the living room as per Lainie's request. The Christmas tree had been set up early this morning as Lainie tried to find the perfect spot for it. In front of the main living room window and beside the TV cabinet. She had sent the boys to help their Dad find the boxes of Christmas decorations that were down in the basement.   
''Alright, I think this is all of them.'' Matt stated putting down the two large boxes he had been carrying. He kneeled down beside it and rummaged through to see what he could find. Clay and Justin copied their Dad and put the boxes down too and rifled through them. Justin pulled out a tangled ball of lights and Clay opened up his box to find a pile of various Christmas baubles. He picked out a red and white plastic bauble holding it up to admire it.  
''Hey Dad, look what I found.'' Clay smiled holding it up to show his Dad who smiled.  
''Well would you look at that.'' Matt chuckled.  
''I don't recall us finding it last year.'' Lainie stated.  
''We couldn't. You and Dad argued about to it for what seemed liked hours.'' Clay told them handing the small decoration to his Dad.  
''This was the decoration my Dad, your grandfather gave it to me when I was 10. My brother, your Uncle Mikey; we both got the same one so that one day we could share it with our families.'' Matt explained to Justin as he handed the family ornament to his youngest son. Justin carefully held it in his hand and admired it. It was red and white striped like a candy cane and it had a gold thread.   
''Why don't you go ahead and put the first decoration on the tree, honey?'' Lainie encouraged Justin. He looked over at Clay but his older brother only smiled and gave him a reassuring nod.  
''Go ahead JJ.'' Clay told him. Justin smiled and got up staring at the tree to pick the perfect spot.   
''Didn't you decorate the tree when you were with...her?'' Clay questioned his tone soft as Justin's demeanour changed as he looked down at his hands and sighed. He shook his head.  
''We never had enough money to get a tree let alone decorations like this.'' Justin told his older brother.  
''Sorry man, I didn't mean to...'' Clay apologised but Justin sniffled and shook his head.  
''Er no it's ok. It's good to get it off my chest, I guess.'' He reassured his older brother and then turned to the tree to pick the perfect spot to hang the bauble.

Lainie took out her phone and began to snap pictures as Justin hung up the first decoration and smiled at the spot. Perfect. Clicks of the camera could be heard and Justin turned to see Lainie snapping pictures, Matt with a smile on his face and Clay chuckling. Justin blushed a light pink. Lainie smiled and pressed a kiss to her youngest son's cheek.  
''This is your first Christmas with us. I want everything to be perfect. Besides, pictures are memories.'' She smiled holding up her phone. Lainie and Matt had given the boys free reign at decorating the tree. Lainie headed to the kitchen to dig out her mother's gingerbread cookie recipe and find the sugar cookie recipe Matt's mom had given her when they had first got together. Matt headed back down to the basement looking for the outdoor Christmas décor that he would hang up later on during the week. Back in the living room, Clay and Justin both looked up at the huge 8ft tree. Usually, Clay would have suggested they should have a plan and set out a colour scheme and select an assortment of baubles to place on the tree. However, with it being Justin's first time decorating the tree he decided to bend the rules and let Justin take the lead. His younger brother's eyes lit up as he moved the box of decorations beside him and let him choose whatever he liked.  
''Go ahead bro.'' Clay encouraged him.  
''Really?'' Justin asked his eyes lighting up. Clay nodded and Justin rifled through the box picking out a decoration. He'd show it to Clay first making sure it was a good choice before placing it on the tree. Lainie walked into the living room holding the recipe cards and looked in awe at the tree stood proudly in her living room.  
''Good job. It's looking beautiful.'' Lainie praised both her boys.  
''It's all Justin, mom. You know he' really got'a knack at decorating.'' He praised his younger brother.   
Lainie smiled and wrapped an arm loosely around Justin's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
''Good job, sweetheart.'' She smiled admiring his work.  
''We found the lights for the tree too.'' Clay told her.  
''Excellent. I found the festive recipe cards for the gingerbread cookies and sugar cookies you like so much.'' Lainie told her.   
''Awesome! They're the best!'' Clay exclaimed with excitement.  
''Christmas cookies?'' Justin asked as he raised an eyebrow at his older brother and mom.  
''Every year, Mom bakes Christmas cookies from two special family recipes. They're the best.'' He stated flopping down on the couch.  
''And this year, you'' both get to help me and bake and decorate them.'' She told them.   
''That sounds awesome.'' Justin smiled. Lainie disappeared into the kitchen again to retrieve her phone from the counter top and also a notepad and pen so she could begin to write down her Christmas grocery list seeing as all the family was together.  
''How about we put on the lights now?'' Justin asked putting on the last decoration.  
''Sure but we have one problem...'' Clay told him. Justin raised his eyebrow at his brother. Clay pulled out a large tangled bundle of white Christmas fairy lights.  
''Shit.'' Justin cursed taking the bundle from his brother and rotating it in his hands clueless where to even begin. Clay handed Justin one end of the lights and began to directing (definitely not arguing).  
''This is hopeless bro, it's going to take us forever!'' Justin exclaimed frustrated.  
''It wouldn't if you just listened to me!'' Clay snapped..  
''You said to go around not under!'' Justin argued back.  
''No I said to go around THEN under. Jesus Christ, Justin!'' Clay snapped back.

Matt came up from the basement carrying several boxes of the outdoor décor he had found ready to hung over the next few days. He placed it in the hallway and headed to the living room following the sound of his boys bickering.   
''Woah woah woah, what's going on in here boys?'' Matt asked. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the two of them tangled up in the Christmas lights.   
''Lainie? Lainie, get in here.'' He chuckling doubling over holding his stomach.   
''Matt, what is it?'' She asked her husband only for him to point at the boys. She couldn't control her laughter and snapped more pictures.  
''Seriously, mom?'' Clay asked annoyed as he rolled his eyes.  
''Alright alright, I gotcha.'' Matt told him getting up as he wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes. ''You take Clay, I've got Justin.'' Matt told her. Both parents headed to their children instructing them to move around and under to get out of the Christmas.  
''What I don't understand is how you boys managed to get yourselves tangled up in the first place.'' Lainie chuckled.  
''You don't wanna know.'' Clay huffed.   
''Thank god, I had to pee real bad.'' Justin told them once he was released from wires and dashed up the stairs.  
''Ew gross, bro!'' Clay called after him. Clay helped his Dad straighten the lights and they waited for Justin to return so they could all put the final touches on the tree.

Christmas within the Jensen household was well underway. With the tree decorated, Lainie decided the boys earned themselves a mug of hot cocoa. Clay had made a reference to Elf and when Justin didn't respond or understand, his face turned to horror after realising his younger had never seen the film. Matt made the hot cocoa and popcorn as Clay set up the TV. Lainie fished out the fluffiest blankets from the hallway closet and draped them on the couch.   
''I can't believe you haven't seen it!'' Clay yelled at Justin at what must have been the 10th time in the last 20 minutes.  
''It's a Christmas tradition!'' He told him taking his place on the couch. Justin just shrugged at his brother. Matt walked in setting the mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table and took a seat the end of couch. He pulled back the blanket and asked Justin to take a seat. Justin melted into the older man practically snuggling into his Dad. Matt smiled pressing a kiss on his youngest son's temple and draped the blanket over the him as he wrapped an arm protectively around him. He was pleased that Justin was open to affection. Clay was slowly starting to outgrow it, occassionally hugging him but Justin. The poor boy had been starved of it his entire life. Lainie ran her fingers through Justin's hair and then took a seat on the other end with Clay resting his head against her shoulder, something he hadn't done in a long time but Lainie didn't refuse the affection. It warmed her heart regardless of how old her is, after everything he had been through. He would always need his mother. He would always be her baby. She looked over at Justin cuddled into Matt's chest and the love he radiated towards the small broken boy that their son had smuggled into their home and from that moment on their lives had changed forever. Justin was apart of their family and with Christmas only a few days away, she was determined to make it the best as it could be for her youngest son and the newest addition to their family.


	2. Our greatest gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holiday season proves to be a little overwhelming for Justin so he ends up having a small outburst but Matt is there to take care of him and calm him down.

As the few days past, the festivities were well underway within the Jensen household. The front door was decorated with a large festive green Christmas wreath that was carefully constructed with pine cones dusted in gold and a large bright red bow. The perfectly handcrafted wooden staircase was entwined with red and gold tinsel that started from the bottom and carried it's way upwards towards the Bannister. The living room was set up with a large Christmas tree the boys had decorated themselves. Above the fireplace were 4 brand new classic red Christmas stockings with a soft and fluffy white trim. Each material was personalised each household members name; something Lainie had had specially made for the season. Of course, they had gifted Justin his early and the poor boy had cried tears of happiness as he hugged each member and then held the beautiful decoration in his hand admiring it before he running his finger over the delicate golden stitching that spelt his name before helping Matt hang it next to Clay's on the fireplace. The festive period was all too new for Justin. He was grateful to Clay for educating him on some of their family traditions and they made effort to include Justin and show him with love and care something Justin wasn't used to but it felt nice. Clay often found his brother in a daze or spaced out when they would talk about all the things to look forward to at Christmas – spending time with Matt and Lainie's parents and siblings. The Jensen clan had been made aware of the new additton to their family and although many of them welcomed Justin with open arms, there were others who weren't too found after finding out he was a troubled child with a violently abusive past and junkie mother but both Matt and Lainie were quick to put them in their place. 

It was the Friday of Christmas break and both Clay and Justin had been dismissed early from their classes. Lainie was in the living room typing up the last of her legal briefs before she was fully able to take a break and enjoy her time off with her family. Matt had decided to head upstairs and check on his boys. He wasn't used to it being so quiet. With Christmas just a few days away, both boys had decided to help each other out with their Christmas shopping list for their parents. They had agreed to have a ''Friendmas'' on the evening of the 24th gathering at the Jensen household with Matt and Lainie's permission (mostly because they could keep an eye on Justin if things got too much for him.''  
''What about that new hair curler thingy that mom had bookmarked on her laptop?'' Justin asked his brother remembering yesterday afternoon he had walked into the kitchen to ask his mom a question and had seen her looking online at the new hair tool.  
''We'll have to ask Dad, he might've beaten us to it.'' Clay responded marking a question mark next to it on his list.  
''I heard someone say Dad''. Matt replied knocking on their bedroom door.  
''I thought I'd check up on you boys, you both usually race downstairs to the pantry in a flash after coming home from school.'' Matt chuckled sitting at the foot of Justin's bed as he gently pat his youngest son's leg.  
''What're you boys doing?'' He asked noticing the notebooks on each of their beds.  
''We were just talking about what to get mom for Christmas.'' Clay told his Dad as Justin nodded in agreement.  
''I was saying she has that hair curler thingy bookmarked on her laptop.'' Just explained. Matt pursed his lips together.  
''You beat us to it, didn't you?'' Justin asked with a small smile.  
''Yeah I ordered it last night, sorry boys. How about some perfume or a new handbag or purse and you can't go wrong with chocolate? I know your mom's tough as nails but she loves the classics just as any other woman.'' Matt replied pitching his ideas.  
''Or you could get creative and make something?'' Matt added seeing Justin scribble it down on his notebook.  
''Thanks Dad, I'll check online now.'' Clay told him getting up to retrieve his Dad's ipad from his office downstairs.  
''No problem, kiddos.'' Matt smiled as he got up and ruffled Justin's hair before leaving.  
''Hey Dad...'' Justin called after him.  
Matt stopped in his tracks and turned to face his youngest son.  
''Yes son?'' Matt answered taking his seat beside Justin again.  
''Can I ask you something?'' Justin asked looking up at his Dad with deep brown puppy dog eyes that Clay had jokingly warned him about.  
''Sure kiddo, is everything alright?'' Matt asked sensing a hint of seriousness in his youngest son's tone.  
''Wh...what do you want for Christmas?'' Justin asked looking up at the older male who had been a father to him more than any other man he had ever known. 

From the beginning when Justin stepped into the Jensen household, Matt had been made aware of Justin's past and the way he reacted towards older males after they'd violently abused him. Matt had especially made sure Justin had felt safe and comfortable. Whenever Clay had got himself into trouble, he'd try hard to not raise his voice in front of him knowing full well the negative reaction he'd get. The same went with Justin. Matt kept his cool. Being a College professor he'd had plenty of practice.

Matt had been the one to stay with Justin when he had a high fever even the youngest Jensen had pleaded that he didn't need to tale the day off work. But Matt did anyway. He cared for the sad broken little boy better than Justin had ever know being exposed to such affection. Matt tucked him in on the couch making sure he got a good view of the TV. He'd cook anything Justin had wanted and afterwards Matt would sit beside him and press a cool flannel against his forehead to ease his temperature. 

''I got my present early this year.'' Matt simply replied with a gentle smile as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Justin's forehead. Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was still adjusting to having two loving parents who actually genuinely cared about him and loved him so most of the time, Justin would still doubt his place within the Jensen household. 

''I don't deserve that. Not after everything I put you all through. Seth, my mom, Bryce, Juvie, the Heroin. Justin began as he looked down into his lap in shame fiddling with his fingers. He let the tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't deserve all the nice things Matt or any of them had to say about him. Not when he repaid them by relapsing.  
''Justin. Stop. Don't say that.'' The older man wrapped Justin into a tight hug pressing his son's small frame against his chest. Matt was proud to see that Justin didn't flinch at the contact like he had done often.  
''I'm serious, son. Lainie, your mom and I have always wanted to have more kids and when we couldn't naturally after having Clay, it broke our hearts. But when you came into our lives and we had decided to officially adopt you, it was one of the happiest days of my life. You're our miracle, kid. Regardless of everything. It's all in the past. We are your future. We're family now. You're one of our greatest gifts, Justin Andrew Jensen and I love you.'' Matt wiped the teas off of Justin's cheeks and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead as his youngest son melted against him sobbing into his chest as he clutched the fabric of his Dad's sweater as the true words of kindness rang in his ears. Matt rested his chin lightly on top of Justin's brown haired head and gently rocked him back and forth as he rubbed small circles on his back.  
''N-no one's ever said that t-to me bef-before.'' Justin sobbed still clutching onto his Dad.  
''Ssh it's alright, son. I've gotcha.'' Matt hushed. He stayed with Justin until his sobs were no more. Matt gently ran his fingers through his son's adorable unruly soft brown curls that were like velvet to the touch. Justin had collapsed against into Matt's chest. Matt held onto Justin making sure his breathing was under control. He gently stroked his cheek, it was warm to the touch and he couldn't help but smile as Justin nuzzled into his chest. Matt tightened his hold on Justin. Protecting him. This broken little boy was his and Lainie's to care for and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt him ever again. 

Laine knocked on the bedroom and was surprised to hear Matt answer. He pressed a finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet. She saw her husband gently cradling their youngest son against his chest. Lainie noticed how Justin's cheeks were a deep pink and tearstained an indicator that he'd been crying. This was something Lainie had picked up when Justin first arrived into their home. She walked around the other side of the bed and took a seat beside her husband. She ran her freshly manicured pink nails through Justin's curls and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.  
''What happened? Is he ok?'' Lainie asked concern lacing her tone as she gently ran the pad of her thumb lightly over his cheek.  
''He had a little outburst but it's all under control.'' Matt replied. He gently lifted Justin up onto the bed and laid him down.  
''Poor kid tired himself out. He's still adjusting to having a loving family that cares about him and want the best first Christmas for him.'' Matt answered his wife. Lainie sat beside Matt and their youngest son in silence for a few minutes as they watched over Justin.

''Hey mom, dad?!'' Clay bellowed from the hallway as he barged into the bedroom his nose buried into whatever website he was looking at on the ipad.  
''Ssshh!'' His mother quickly stood up and hushed him as her eyes darted from the sleeping Justin and back to him. Clay looked at his younger brother sleeping against his Dad's chest and he furrowed his eyebrow together worried for his brother. Matt immediately picked up on Clay's demeanor. He was grateful that Justin had someone like Clay not only as an older brother but also as a friend.  
''Justin's fine. He just had a small outburst and tired himself out. He's not used to all of this just yet. I think it overwhelmed him.'' Matt explained to his eldest son. Clay nodded in understanding. Justin was a mess. He'd known that from the moment he'd found him living out on the streets.  
''You know for the last few nights I've heard Justin cry himself to sleep. I dunno if it's out of sadness or whate but whatever it is. Justin needs it.'' Clay directed towards his parents.  
''We couldn't agree more, honey.'' Lainie nodded wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
''We're proud of you, kiddo. For being a great big brother to Justin.'' Mat praised him. Clay smiled at the praise. Sure, he fought with Justin and they both got on each other's nerves but regardless of everything Clay loved him. He wasn't exactly the brother he wanted but it was the brother that Clay was always thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to spice it up a little bit didn't I? Look out for the next chapter, it'll be so sickly sweet but you can't help but sink your teeth into it. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and for reading.


	3. The Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected and much unwanted guest tuens up to the Jensen household much to Lainie's dismay.

After Justin's outburst a few days ago, the family decided to keep a closer eye on him. Matt and Lainie had discussed their arrangement for Christmas Day deliberately breaking up the day so Justin wouldn't feel completely overwhelmed by his new extended family. 

During the morning of Christmas, they had decided to spend it at home with a big family breakfast so they could relax and watch the boys open their presents, followed by a light lunch with Lainie's parents, her younger sister Carol and her brother in law Mike. After that, they would spend the evening with Matt's parents, his younger brother Luke and his golden retriever, Reggie.

 

Monday 24th December 2018

Lainie had decided that she wanted the day to be as stress free as possible. After breakfast, she had a few last minute gifts to wrap and a short grocery run to go on. Matt decided to take the boys to watch Aquaman after they had done with lunch.   
"Doesn't it look awesome?" Clay chimed holding his phone screen up to his Dad and younger brother as the trailer played.   
"It sure does, son". Matt answered. Once it had finished playing he rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher.   
"Go grab your coats so we can get going and make the 2:15pm showing." Matt instructed his boys as he glanced at the large black and silver clock that hung in the kitchen above the archway seeing that it was just after 1:30pm.  
"Come on, bro" Clay called to Justin who followed after him like a lost puppy which Matt thought was adorable.   
"We're heading out now, Lain". Matt reminded his wife pressing a loving kiss to her cheek.   
"Alright, have fun. Please make sure the boys don't eat themselves sick. You know what they're like when they get their hands on those Twizzler thingys." Lainie warned her husband.   
"I'm heading to the grocery store in a few minutes too to pick up a few things and then I have some wrapping to finish off." She told him walking him through her plans.   
"Ready, Dad." Clay called popping his head into the living room.   
"Alright that's my que. I'll text you later. Love you." Matt called as he headed out the front door with his car key in hand.   
"Have fun, boys. Stay with your Dad and please don't eat yourselves sick." She told them pressing a kiss to Clay's cheek and then gently running her fingers through the shorter strands of Justin's hair and pressed a kissed to his cheek.   
"Love you, mom." Justin replied as he gave her a bashful smile.   
"I love you too, sweetheart." Lainie replied with a loving smile. She saw the adorable twinkle in Justin's eye and it melt her heart. She watched Matt pull out of the drive and onto the main road. 

After locking the front door, she hurried upstairs to her bedroom to wrap the last few gifts including a beard grooming kit for Matt along with a brand new electric razor she had seen he had bookmarked on his ipad, several pairs of clothes she had bought for both Clay and Justin which needed sorting into large gift bags along with a mini air hockey set for Justin and two x box games Clay had constantly been talking about for the past week. Once satisfied with the presentation of her wrapping, she labelled the last of the gifts and then carried them downstairs to put under the tree with the others. To say they had gone a little overboard was an understatement but Lainie didn't care. It was Justin's first Christmas as a Jensen and she was determined to see the smile on her other baby's face tomorrow morning. 

Lainie grabbed her purse and phone before picking up the small grocery list and her car keys before heading out the door and driving to Harvey's store. Granted it was a little more expensive than their usual walmart but Lainie only wanted the best. She headed to the meat section first picking up fresh bacon slices for their breakfast tomorrow along with fresh fruit tubs, buttermilk for pancakes, the good chocolate sauce for Clay and the "totally incredible" maple syrup Justin was a big fan of. After getting everything she needed, she headed back to her car and began her journey home. 

Snowflakes began to fall against the windscreen and Christmas music was playing on the radio. Sure it was the same song she had heard over a hundred times but it was almost Christmas. Nothing could spoil her mood...that was until she pulled up into her drive and saw a tall sickly skinny woman with messy dirty blonde hair rattling the door handle and when she realised it was locked, she stumbled a little to the side of the house and peered through the glass of the living room window. Lainie stiffened in her seat and took a deep breath. She knew exactly who this person was. 

Amber Foley. 

"Can I help you?" Lainie called out in a cold frigid tone keeping her expression calm and collected.   
"I'm lookin' for Justin." The woman simply replied.   
"He's not here." Lainie told her grabbing her handbag and groceries before locking her car and heading to the front door.   
"Bullshit." Amber spat back. Lainie rolled her eyes and balanced her groceries with one hand as she used the other to jiggle her key into the front door unlocking. She was used to Amber's attitude towards her.   
"I meant he's not here now. He's out." She replied vaguely opening the front door and setting ger grocery bag on top of the table in the hallway. Lainie turned around to close the front door and saw Amber attempting to follow her inside. Lainie grabbed the door and shut it almost halfway furrowing her eyebrows at the other woman.   
"What're you doing?!" Lainie called alarmed at the action.   
"I thought I could wait until he got back. When will he be back?" Amber asked trying to pry more information out of the other woman.   
"Absolutely not and I don't know. A few hours. Now please go home, Miss Foley." Lainie stated firmly.   
"I dunno what it is with you and not letting me see my own damn kid but I will be seeing my baby again." Amber spat at her. 

Anger grew on Lainie's face. She held everything in her together forcing herself not spit back words of pure hatred towards the woman who had let her boyfriends openly abuse her own flesh and blood.  
"I'll come back later." Amber casually replied turning to walk away.   
"Do so I'll be calling the police. You know our arrangement, Miss Foley. Your rights were revoked by the Court." Lainie stated authoritatively.   
"I couldn't give a shit, Justin is my son!" Amber yelled back.   
"Not anymore. If you continue to come back I'll have no choice but to call the police and have a harassment order put out against you. Now go home." Lainie demanded this time, she shut the door on her locking it in place. She carried her groceries into the kitchen setting them onto the counter top and then went to grab her phone to text Matt. 

Laine: We have a slight problem... 

Matt: What is it? Are you ok? 

Lainie: I'm fine. I don't want you telling the boys yet so keep calm. Amber Foley turned up again demanding to see Justin. 

Matt: Great. Just what we need before Christmas. If she turns up again, call the cops. I'm glad you're ok. I'll speak to you soon. 

Lainie made herself a cup of tea from the tea her Aunt Imogen had sent her all the way from the UK. She found it warming and calming. She settled herself onto the couch and turned on the TV to see "The Grinch" was playing. She threw the blanket onto her legs and admired the snow falling as the fireplace roared with warmth. She had worked hard to give Justin a warm loving home where he felt safe. His confidence had been severely knocked but they were working on building it up together. She wasn't going toet Amber Foley of all people ruin her hard work. 

It was just after 6pm when she heard the boys enter with their Dad. Clay and Justin walked into the living room carrying pizza boxes and a bag of smaller takeout boxes setting everything on the coffee table.   
"Phew, it's really coming down out there!" Matt exclaimed brushing the snow out from his hair. He locked the front door and took off his outer wear before going to greet his wife.   
"How was the movie?" She asked noticing snow on his shoulders and brushed his sweater clean.   
"Yeah it was great, the boys enjoyed themselves and we picked up dinner. Half cheeseburger pizza and half chicken supreme." Matt told her ditting beside his wife.   
"That sounds great right now". She smiled. Clay and Justin walked in carrying the plates and glasses from the kitchen.   
"Thank you, honey. Did you boys enjoy yourselves?" Lainie asked distributing the plates so the boys could dig in. Clay's eyes twinkled with delight.   
"Oh yeah, the movie was awesome, mom!" Clay exclaimed as he fell into the other couch.  
"What about you, sweetie? Did you like the movie?" Lainie asked her other son handing him a plate.  
"Yeah yeah it was great, mom." Justin replied with a small smile.  
"I'm glad to hear that, honey. You're going to have such an amazing day tomorrow, I promise." Lainie smiled pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"I couldn't agree more, son." Matt added with a big smile as he patted Justin's shoulder.   
"Alright, let's dig in before it gets cold." Matt told them clapping his hands together and started putting slices of pizza onto plates.

The evening was filled with pizza and Christmas movies. Lainie couldn't help but feel slightly on edge after earlier. She wss dreading Amber Foley coming back and ruining their happy family moment. Justin had started to open up and enjoy himself and hearing his laughter fill their home melt her heart. That sweet little boy with the troubled past deserved so much happiness and she was determined to give it to him and show him what it meant to have a loving caring maternal figure. 

Later that evening, Clay and Justin had decided to retreat to their bedroom for the night. Matt and Lainie gave them a few minutes to change and settle down before giving out goodnight hugs and kisses.   
"Knock knock." Matf called knocking on the door.   
"Come in." Clay replied climbing under his duvet. Both parents entered and smiled. Matt sat beside Justin running his fingers through his youngest son's hair before leaning forward to press a kiss to his temple.   
"Goodnight, kiddo. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Matt added. Justin yawned in response nodding at his words as he burrowed under his duvet.   
"You too, honey. We'll see yku both, bright and early. Sleep well. I love you. Lainie added and pressed a kiss to Clay's forehead. They swapped afterwards and Lainie made sure to tuck Justin in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I love you, sweetheart." She sloke softly seeing Justin's tired eyes flutter shut. She smiled and gently stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb feeling the warnth from his baby soft light pink cheeks. Matt turned off the main light and Lainie followed behind hrr husband as he left the door slightly ajar knowing both of his sons suffered from night terrors. He prayed for long calming night where his boys could sleep peacefully and then wake up to tomorrow morning with their front lawn covered in a heavy blanket of snow as the glistening snowflakes continued to fall, stockings filled with presents, the fireplace roaring and his wife preparing a huge Christmas spread. Justin deserved a big happy family Christmas and nothing was going to stop him for showing his youngest son the rrue meaning of family, happiness and love.


	4. Christmas Day - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day!

Lainie and Matt woke up bright and early and saw that it was snowing. It had apparently been quite heavy during the night as everything was covered in a thick white blanket.  
"Well would you look at that?" Matt grinned pulling back the curtains in their bedroom and admired how beautiful everything looked in the cold winter sun as the lightly flurried and everything remained untouched.  
"Merry Christmas, dear." Lainie smiled and a loving kiss to her husband's lips.  
"Merry Christmas. I think the boys will be pleased to see snow when they wake up." He smiled fondly remembering Clay at aged 5. He had been too excited to sleep, it was a wonder if he did at all that night but the next morning Matt recalled the youngster running into their room at 4am shaking them awake. Lainie had groaned in response but Matt had to explain to Clay that Santa hadn't come yet and he had to be a good boy and go back to sleep. Matt had laid down with Clay until 5 hours he wss shaken awake by his son yet again but only this tine, he raced to the window to see everything covered in snow.   
"Daddy! Daddy wakes up! It 'nowed! It' nowed!" Clay would express with such excitement watching the snowflakes fall onto the window ledge. 

Matt changed into black trousers and a grey, black and red warming sweater for the day before stepping in front of the mirror to comb his hair. He had agreed to give Lainie a hand at preparing a rather large spread for breakfast with it being Justin's first ever family Christmas. It was just after 7:30am and he headed downstairs to the kitchen whilst Lainie got ready. She changed into a comfy pair of skinny jeans and a cosy  oversized cable knit cream jumper before putting on light make up and straightening her hair. She grabbed her favourite diamond stud earrings, the very ones Matt had gifted to her for their anniversary 2 years ago. She secured the backs in place before admiring her appearance one last time and heading downstairs to the kitchen to lend her husband a hand. 

The stove was alight and covered with several pans. One which had bacon crisping, another with a homemade berry compote stewing away and one which was currently heating up so batches of chocolate chip pancakes could be prepared. Lainie was cutting up a selection of fruit and carefully decorated in a pretty pattern as she placed it onto a platter and to chill in the fridge. After an hour, one the table was filled with plates piled high with toast, pancakes and others with eggs, a fruit platter, a Christmas muffin selection Lainie had cheated on and picked up from Costco a day before and boxes of apple and orange juice plus a fresh pot of coffee that wss currently brewing. 

Matt placed the steaming hot crisped bacon onto a plate and was about to head up the stairs to wake up the boys but the couple were greeted a twinkly eyed Justin who looked like an excited little kid as he entered the kitchen followed by his big brother who groaned still very sleepy.   
"Merry Christmas, mom and dad!" Justin smiled going to embrace both of his parents. Lainie heart melted seeing the childlike excitement in her youngest son's eyes.   
"Merry Christmas, son." Matt chimed and went to hug both Clsy and Justin pressing a kiss to their forehead.   
"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Lainue smiled taking Justin's face into her hands. She gently stroked his pink cheeks with the pad of her thumb before placing a loving kiss to his forehead before moving on to do the same to Clay.  
"Holy shit, look at all the snow!" Justin gasped running towards the kitchen window.   
"This is awesome." Justin smiled happily his heart so full. He turned around and stared at the massive spread.   
"A little excessive much, huh mom?" Clay commented taking a seat at the table.   
"Absolutely not." Matt replied pouring two mugs of freshly brewed coffee and handing one to his wife and one to Clay. Their elddst sat down at the table and yawned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a sip of his coffee humming as the warm liquid ran down his throat.   
"It's Justin's first family Christmas with us so your Dad and I decided to do a little something special for breakfast." Lainie explained gesturing to thd table. Justin looked down at the table admired the massive spread.   
"Mom, Dad this is awesome but you guys didn't have to..." Justin began as he fiddled with the hemming on his sleeve.   
"Yes we did. Today's a very special day for us as a family and we want everything to be perfect." Lainie reassured her youngest son and gently took his face into her hands brushing his baby soft cheeks with the pad of her thumb and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.   
"Now sit down and dig in before everything goes cold and then we can move this party to the living room!" Matt instructed handing the boys a plate each. 

"Mom, Dad that was the best!" Justin exclaimed sitting back in his chair as he sighed content.  
"Wow bro, I didn't think you'd ever stop but you did." Clay chuckled picking up the plates and placed them in the sink.  
"Thank you, honey." Lainie called to him.

Once breakfast was finished, the family of 4 headed to the living room. Matt and Lainie had  added a few extra touches under the tree after the boys had gone to bed including extra presents both parents had no idea about from one another. 

-Flashback-

"You really went all out didn't you?" Lainie asked her husband as she watched him carefully place more presents under the tree.   
"I did. For everyone. I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised tomorrow". Matt replied wrapping his arms around his wife and pressed a deep loving kiss to her velvet lips.   
"Matthew Jensen, you really are full of surprises huh?" Lainie smiled up at him.   
"You have no idea, dear". Matt winked at her and hugged her tight causing her to chuckle into his chest. 

-Flash forward-

The couple walked into the living room and saw both of their sons speechless.   
"Oh my god." Justin froze overwhelmed.   
"Jesus Christ. You guys went crazy!". Clay exclaimed.   
"Alright, maybe we did but after the year you've both had. Your mom and I thought you both deserved it and because it's Justin's first Christmas with us so technically we had." Matt explained.  
"I've never ever seen anything like this..." Justin smiled looking at the colourful and beautifully wrapped presents. Lainie smiled and ran her fingers through the short strands of Justin's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.   
"Why don't you see what's under the tree, honey?" Lainie urged him. Justin's eyes lit up and he took a seat beside the tree and picked out one of the presents with his name on it. Clay amiled seeing the excitement on his younger brother's face. It dawned on him that Justin had never had this. The excitement of Christmas was something that he had not been able to express for the past 17 years.   
"Wait. I want you to open this one first, bro." Clay told him handing him a large rectangular package covered in red paper and a big gold bow. Justin noticed a handwritten label and took it into his hands.   
"Read it out, kiddo. What does it say?" Matt asked.   
"To Justin, Welcome to the family, bro. Love your big brother, Clay x"   
"Open it up, bro." Clay encouraged him as he took a seat beside his younger brother. Matt and Lainie smiled, their hearts melting at Justin's pure excitement. Even at 17 years old, there was still a child inside that had been waiting for this day. Lainie snapped pictures of Justin opening up his first present. The sweet smile and joy amd excitement of a child's lit up his face as he tore through the paper. Justin froze and his eyes teared up. Justin unwrapped a large gold photo frame which showed the 4 of them at the family photoshoot moments after they had made Justin's adoption official. Lainie had insisted they all coordinated wearing Justin's favourite colour - royal blue. Matt had bought the boys the same tailor made suits in Black. Granted they were a little more expensive but it was worth it.  
He found the boys matching blue shirts and black ties. Ckay had opted to wear a sweater over his shirt and Justin didn't. Lainie had shopped for the perfect blue dress. Something that was elegant and modest but at the same time showed off her curves. In the end, she settled for a sleeveless blue long dress that sat just above her knees which she paired with black high heels.    
The dress highlighted her curves just enough to not be inappropriate. Lainie had meant to get the photo printed and framed but hadn't had time.   
"Oh honey, what a beautiful gift". Lainie praised her eldest.   
"I thought we could replace the one on the wall with this one?" Clay asked.   
"That's a great idea, son. What do you think, kiddo?" Matt asked his youngest. The trio turned to Justin to see him holding the picture as teara of happiness ran down his cheeks.   
"I love it. This i-is the be-bestest gift ev-ever." Justin sobbed. Clay sat beside his brother and wrapped an arm around him. Matt and Lainie looked at each other, blessed to be parents to such sweet sons who loved and cared for one another. The family sat together drinking hot cocoa as they all opened their presents. Clay had been fifted several bundles of clothing ranging from tops, trousers, a jacket and 2 pairs of trainers along with two of the limited edition comic books he had been talking about, aftershave, headphones, a rubiks cube, PlayStation 4 games and books which he was content with. Justin had received the same amount of clothing as Clay. His weight would fluctuate dropping drastically or gaining quickly that Lainie had bought a few different sizes in oversized tops, jumpers, trousers, 2 pairs of trainers, a grey and red varsity style basketball jacket, aftershave, the photo frame, a sketchbook with an art set, headphones, a drone, digital camera and a few board games. Justin broke down in tears several times at the thoughtfulness of his new family.   
"This is just the start my sweet boy." Lainie smiled wrapping her arms around her youngest son who sobbed happy tears into her chest as she held onto him tight gently running her fingers through his hair as he held onto her. Regardless of how many timws Justin had cried that morning (4 according to Clay)   
Matt and Lainie reassured him that they would always bd there to provide Justin and Clay with hugs, kisses and to wipe away his tears speaking words of comfort, reassurance and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter turned out to be rather lengthy and detailed so I'm going to split it into 2 or more parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Yes, I am still alive and sorry for being awol and for this being super late but I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. I know a lot of people are still holding onto Christmas so hopefully this fic helps.


End file.
